


If I could tell you

by EvaGRLaurant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaGRLaurant/pseuds/EvaGRLaurant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>雷古勒斯发现他奇怪的能力使他知道了太多自己不该知道的事情，关于他哥哥的事情，但是他没有说。</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I could tell you

1

说起来，我身边总有一些怪异的事情发生。诶，也不能这么说，似乎这些事情的来源都是我呢。非要我描述一下的话，就是我长久以来总能在梦中透过别人的眼睛看到他们生活中支离破碎的片段。

事情从我八岁的时候开始。我清楚地记得一切的起因。

 

2

和之前很多次一样，偌大一座宅子里只剩下我和哥哥两个人为消磨时间而捉迷藏。他捂着眼睛面对着餐厅长桌尽头的墙，用最大音量倒计时以确保我在宅子中任何正常的地方都能听到。我弓着腰一层一层爬，既要降低行动音量又要尽可能藏得远一些。刚上顶层的楼梯就听到楼下爆炸似的一声“Time up”，没多想就继续冲上去随便钻进了一个衣柜。

“雷尔我要找你了哟！你在哪儿呢？咦不在这边…………”楼下的声音越来越远。

蜷缩在一片漆黑的狭小空间里，刚开始还能听到哥哥跑来跑去的步子和忽远忽近的呼唤，后来不知从哪一时刻起只剩下了自己咚咚咚的心跳声及紧张的喘息声，外面倒安静得恐怖。

紧绷久了的我有些疲倦，渐渐的，从柜子门缝进来的那一束光也恍惚起来。有一段时间发生了什么我不记得，不知多久以后再次睁眼看到的却是另一般景象，令我吃惊到几乎大叫出来。

眼前满是白光，亮得刺眼。因为招架不住这突如其来的光亮，就本能的闭上眼睛，挤出几滴眼泪，再努力睁开适应。逐渐清晰以后看到的是一片飘着雪花的白桦林。

这到底是……什么地方？

四周仍然是一片寂静。

试图慢慢向前伸出手，却被什么阻挡住了。

啊我似乎明白了些什么。最有可能的只能是我处在之前藏身的柜子中透过别人的眼睛看世界。但仅仅凭借已知的内容，我根本无法推断出“我”是谁以及“我”在何时何处。

诶，等等，远处似乎有什么呢。

刚刚费劲辨认出了四个模糊的人影，头的主人突然转了个身背对着众人。这个切换打断了我的继续观察，却也没提供太多身后的额外信息。因为这个角度看去依旧是无尽的被冰雪覆盖的树林。

难不成这些人在这冰天雪地的玩冷战？

唉，算了，还是不去想比较好，又不是我现在认识的人，何必介入他们的事情，劳心伤神也不讨好。我无奈地撇了撇嘴角，闭上了眼。

“哈哈哈这小鬼藏得还挺深呢，到处都找遍了没有，一定是在这里了！”房门被粗鲁地撞开，白痴哥哥径直冲到柜子前，一把拉开门。我没有表现得多惊讶，只是躲着他的视线，低头钻出来，掸了掸衣服上的千年灰尘。

“这次轮到你来抓我了！”他没有注意到我的异常，只是看到我对着墙角，扬起这么一句就消失了。

后续的游戏没有出现过类似的情况，但整件事情只是刚刚开始而已。

 

3

我余下的时间里一次又一次去过不同的世界：一尘不染的会客厅、阴森的地下室、汹涌大海中的礁石、亚热带地区的森林……心里清楚很多东西是自己不应该知道的，很多是自己想了仍然理解不了的，但既然认为它们不过是一些无关紧要的生活片段，时间久了，适应了也就不当回事，以至于到最后的逐渐忘却。

4

直到有一次，我看到了别人眼中的自己。

我坐在斯莱特林长桌旁的影像一闪而过，之后镜头对准哥哥的三个损友，再之后屏幕被不和谐画面——如从鸟窝头手中飞来的蛋糕以及那个像小尾巴一样的家伙伸过来抹奶油的肥乎乎的手指再加上他自己竟然丝毫没有反抗的意思还在嬉笑怒骂（没错这是最让我无法理解的一点，他居然跟这种人厮混这么久居然能忍受这些令人恶心的行为居然自己也被他们同化！）——占据。

他入学以后我自己心里先是疑惑他对我态度为什么飞速转变，虽然一年后在学校里我亲身体验到了两个学院由来已久的明争暗斗，但什么也不如这一次这么直接。

呵，原来我在他心中就是这样的存在呀，原来我作为他唯一的亲弟弟地位却连那三个小子的五分之一都不到。亏他是我哥哥，这么聒噪这么没大没小这么脱离家庭的家伙居然是我的哥哥。

没有再去多想他当时看我的表情以及心态，毕竟想了只能凭空添怨恨罢了。自己小的时候和他亲密无间，受了他那么多溺爱，那时候我又在自作多情些什么？哈，说他是个白痴的我何尝不是一个更大的笨蛋？

笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋，雷古勒斯·阿克图勒斯·布莱克，你是个笨蛋。

 

5

我实在不是个多有心计的家伙，否则但凡有点心的人仔细研究一下我所看到的东西都够当一回拯救英国魔法界的英雄了。

而且就算我作为旁观者感觉出了哥哥和朋友们看似坚固的友情中的危机，我也丝毫没有说给谁的打算，不论是我的朋友、他的朋友或者他本人。

 

6

兄长出走的那个夏天过去后不久，我的左臂上第一次烙印有蛇头骷髅。每天早上再也不用担心古宅里无休止的学院冷战或者（实质上是）血统观念冷战，曾经偶尔爆发的热战也再也不会回到这里。父亲离世以后母亲的脾气被哥哥搞得喜怒无常，常常一个人把自己关在曾经两个人的卧室，一阵絮絮叨叨的咒骂世界夹杂着无关紧要的饰物破碎的声音，接着是撕心裂肺的哀怨的嚎叫，然后她乱着头发跌跌撞撞下楼紧抓住我的手说布莱克家族的希望就只有你了这样的话。我每次尽最大努力是她平静下来，无奈地叫克利切去收拾楼上的残局。

才发现他走了以后伦敦阳光明媚的日子少了，雾气蒙蒙或者阴云滚滚成了常态。街上的人们，不论是对事态丝毫不知的麻瓜还是人群中行色匆匆的巫师，无一不拉高了衣领，伦敦潮湿的街道上为数不多的装饰物除了昏黄的路灯、零星的电话亭，就是一把把黑色的伞，如同摇曳着的死亡之旗一样，为这座本来已经气氛很紧张增添的只有更多的恐惧与不安。

之前被禁锢在这个宅子里十多年也没想到哪一天它在失去了唯一会发自心底大小的成员之后，竟然会变成如此阴森的地方。晚上仰望着对面墙上绣着的“永远纯粹”银绿色帷幔，第一次感觉屋子里寒气逼人。若不是母亲的执念，我也许哪一天也会去投奔我的朋友，尽量不踏进这座陈旧的阴宅一样的房子一步。

尽管如此，对于那个离家出走的人，我还是保持着不闻不问的态度。母亲和克利切对败家子的抱怨与诅咒我一方面理解一方面又厌烦，真的，剩下的选择只有全身心投入到为黑魔王效力的事业中，才能让我摆脱这个对我而言将要算不上是家的地方的阴影。我开始建立与卢修斯、西弗勒斯这些黑魔王亲密助手的更深的关系，和两个同身在组织中的姐姐来往也日益频繁。每一次在雨巷中的追杀、每一次点绿伦敦的天空，都只不过是希望让更强烈的情感涌上心头，从而覆盖住对某个角落里古宅的一丝留恋或更多反感。某种程度上说，我做到了。就算面对气场逼人的黑魔王，我也能挺起胸膛，告诉他我有多荣幸能够得到任务并且完成它，而不用被一双颤抖的手握着，听哀怨的声音在空旷的府邸上回荡。

虽然这些仍然不足以改变我已经是一个笨蛋并且当笨蛋时间已久了的事实。

 

7

我发现自己不仅是个笨蛋，认真地想了想以后，觉得自己真是比单纯的笨蛋还要糟糕一百倍。

献上克利切的那天晚上，我看到了许多熟悉的场景。

一个闪着幽幽的绿色荧光的海边岩洞（第三次）；

一片极北的白桦林以及林中气氛冰冷的少年们和少女（第十七次）；

以及，

一条深巷的一个角落（这件事情发生后的第一次）。

墙角处两个黑色的身影愈来愈大，魔杖尖端的微弱光线下，一个脸孔像蛇的半狞笑着用魔杖指着另一个因试图忍住疼痛却失败而表情痛苦又略带自豪的年轻人的左臂，左臂上带着鲜血的骷髅蛇头发出耀眼的红光。年轻人尽力挺住脊背但仍在抽搐，在蛇面人站起身之后终于撑不住，膝盖一软跪在了地上。他张着嘴似乎在哀嚎或祈求些什么，在高大的黑影前显得那么渺小与卑微。

这次再也用不着猜测什么了。尽管心里清楚年轻人说得是一些类似于誓死效忠的话，看到他的姿态与神情，仍不住感到一阵恶心。就算他再怎么尝试掩饰也无法遮盖住本性啊。

如果不是我看到自己居然是这么卑贱的人，不，那个带走克利切的人的众多走狗中的一条，我是不是还在每天用绿光安慰着自己？

曾经抱怨这个奇怪能力给我带来的困扰，现在还真要感谢它，让我看清了自己到底是谁，从头到尾，彻彻底底。

再多在这个世界上停留一分钟，只能会让我那可怜的家族多因我耻辱一分钟吧？

 

8

蹲下来安慰着抽搐的克利切，我早已下定决心做现在我自认为最正确的事情。

 

9

喝下第二杯绿色的毒药之前，心里突然涌上一丝不安与惭愧。我有很重要的事情需要告诉哥哥，不得不说。但我既然已经喝了一杯，现在出去肯定来不及。如果被黑魔王——不现在可以管那个灭绝人性的家伙叫黑魔头了，被他或给恨不得他舔靴子的狂热走狗发现我闯入这里的蛛丝马迹，我的所有计划都将付之一炬。

丢下水晶杯干咳了几声，嘶哑地嘱咐他一定要告诉西里斯留意彼得的行为，不知克利切是否真的记住了，因为他几分钟以来在喊着“少爷请千万不要这样，克利切愿意为您去献身”的话。如果西里斯得不到这个消息，对于所有人都是太遗憾的事情。

从他眼睛里看到的我的脸再次闪过。

“克利切，请你，一定！拜托你了！”这是我最后的话。

石盆见底之后的事情，只好带着遗憾，随它去了罢。

 

10

哥哥他一定会知道的，对吧！！

对吧。

对吧……

对吧？

从湖底涌上来一串串气泡。

 

11

三十四岁之前，西里斯没有踏入过祖宅一步，也没有见到过克利切。他在阿兹卡班度过了孤独的十二年，伴随着愤恨和执念。而这十二年是魔法部官方所说的，天下太平的十二年。

 

——FIN——

**Author's Note:**

> 2013年的作品了，仍然是旧作搬运。文风有点混杂，不过还是不太想修改。  
> 学习了《偷书贼》的风格吧这样……


End file.
